Jet pumps for watercraft such as motorboats typically require multiple hours to completely install the jet pump in the hull of the motorboat along with an engine for powering the jet pump and a separate exhaust system for directing exhaust from the engine to an exterior of the motorboat. For example, it may take between approximately 5 and 7 hours for a technician to complete such an installation. In addition, the technician is typically required to drill a large quantity of holes through the hull of the boat to accommodate various components of the jet pump and the exhaust system. In one example, approximately 67 holes and fasteners may be needed. In addition to contributing to the amount of time required to complete installation, each hole through the hull creates an undesirable opportunity for leakages to occur during use of the motorboat.
Leaking and alignment issues are also known to occur at or near the interface between the jet pump and the hull of the motorboat.
Undesirable vibrations are also frequently transferred between the jet pump and the hull of the motorboat, and may result in damage to components and/or cargo of the motorboat, and/or discomfort to passengers of the motorboat.
Moreover, conventional jet pumps are typically configured for use in a single size or class of watercraft, such that a jet pump configured for use in a watercraft of a first size may not be compatible with a watercraft of a second size.
Accordingly, there is a need for a jet pump for use in a watercraft that overcomes these and other deficiencies of conventional jet pumps.